Cosas del corazón
by MissAndrew
Summary: Candy decide separarse de todos para encontrar de nuevo su camino... el destino la lleva a donde menos lo espera... capitulo 4! la pekeña tramposa se esta saboteando! y ahora... k pasara? mi primer fic. sean buenas y dejen reviews...
1. Chapter 1

_Que hermosa eres Candy… _pensaba Albert mientras la observaba dormida entre sus brazos, con la cabeza dulcemente acomodada en su pecho.

**Estas dormida Candy?**

No obtuvo respuesta, así que su mente empezó a divagar…

_¿Qué será de ti ahora mi pequeña? ¿Porque serás tan testaruda? Sabes que eres mi protegida, que nadie te lastimaría a mi lado, ¿por qué te quieres ir?_ - Albert se preguntaba angustiado sabiendo que Candy había decidido dejar su pequeño departamento de Chicago y alejarse sin saber siquiera a donde. La cabecita se movió ligeramente para acomodarse mejor, mientras sus manitas lo abrazaban tiernamente.

**Albert…**

**Si Candy…**

**¿Me quieres?**

_¿Que si te quiero? ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? _**Claro que te quiero pequeña, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**

**yo también te quiero** – dijo, sin contestar la pregunta de Albert, para volver a dormirse

_No Candy… no como yo te quiero…. _Pensó tristemente el apuesto rubio. - ¿_Seguro que no Albert? ¿No será que eres tu quien se empeña en no ver las cosas como son? - _Una incómoda y molesta voz se había entrometido en todos sus pensamientos los últimos meses, haciéndolo dudar a cada momento de todo lo que pensaba. - _Claro que no, hay que ser realistas, Candy lo ama a él, aparte, si sintiera algo por mi se quedaría a mi lado._ - la intromisión se había vuelto, con los días, una plática entre "amigos". - _Y entonces como explicas que esta vez no haya dejado una carta, como es su costumbre, no, en vez de eso te pidió verte, quedarte… abrazarla… dormir a tu lado esta "ultima noche"... - ¡cállate!!! No sabes lo que dices, soy como su hermano… - ¿si??? ¿Quieres recordar un poco?_

Flash back

**Candy ¿puedo pasar?**

**Adelante Albert **– dijo la rubia terminando de ponerse el camisón de dormir

**Candy quer…** - Albert se quedo a media palabra por el shock que le provoco ver el camisón resbalar por la blanca piel, lo observo como en cámara lenta deslizarse pausadamente desde su bien torneado muslo, pasando por su rodilla coquetamente flexionada, para detenerse después por un instante en una hermosa y bien marcada pantorrilla.

**¿querías decirme algo Albert? –** pregunto la pecosa sin darse cuenta de la sonrojada cara de sorpresa de Albert.

**Ss-si Candy** – dijo despejando esa increíblemente tormentosa imagen – **quería decirte algo** – termino justo al mismo tiempo en que Candy terminaba de meterse en la cama

**te escucho** – dijo mientras se recostaba de lado y casi sentada, sobre el cumulo de almohadas y con la mano palmeaba el lado vacio, indicándole a Albert que se recostara con ella.

**Pe-pe-pero…** - vacilo por un instante, pero una picara sonrisa de su pequeña lo hizo reaccionar – **está bien** – dijo con "resignación" mientras entraba a las sabanas para recostarse de frente a la pecosa. – **quiero decirte algo Candy…**

**¿Es muy importante?** – pregunto mientras tomaba la mano que Albert tenia sobre su pierna

**¿Importante?** – repitió nervioso ante el gesto

**Si, ¿es muy urgente?**

**¿Urgente?**

**¡Albert!** – le reto

**N-no, no es urgente**

**Entonces duerme…** - finalizo y cerró los ojos sin apartar su mano

_Gracias Candy… _pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y daba vuelta a su mano para tomar la de Candy.

Qué hermoso momento me regalaste preciosa – dijo en un susurro

_¿Porque lo harías? – ¿no es obvio? Quería estar contigo, le gustas Albert, acéptalo – no, no puede ser, yo sé lo que ella… -¿de verdad no te das cuenta? ¿O no quieres hacerlo? Solo a ti te permite pasar esa barrera que tiene con todos, solo a ti…_

Flash back

**Que agradable es estar en el campo Albert, pero tengo sueño** – Candy estiro los brazos y se echó hacia atrás para recostarse

**Pero eso no es raro, tú siempre tienes sueño, ¡eres una dormilona!** – dijo en tono de burla y se echó a reír

**¡Albert! eres un grosero** – lo reto indignada y le saco la lengua

**Pero si yo no he dicho ninguna mentira, siempre te quedas dormida, apenas hoy te tuve que sacar a rastras de la cama para que fueras a trabajar**

**No veo de que te ríes, y es mejor que dejes de hacerlo antes de que me enoje de verdad ¡te lo advierto Albert!**

**Esto es cada vez más divertido, tu jamás te enojarías conmigo Candy**

**Ahora si veras** – dijo mientras corría tras el guapo y desvergonzado rubio

Candy estaba a unos centímetros de alcanzar a Albert para darle "su merecido" cuando inesperadamente Albert se dio la vuelta y tomo a Candy de la cintura para alzarla y dar vueltas con ella abrazada de su cuello

**¡Bájame Albert!**

**No, hasta que te marees**

**No me quiero marear, ¡bájame!**

**No, porque si te bajo me vas a golpear**

**¡Y si me mareo te voy a golpear más!** – a lo que Albert solo contesto con una sonora carcajada

Albert daba cada vez más vueltas hasta perder el equilibrio y caer tendido en el pasto aun abrazado de Candy, la posición era comprometedora, los dos abrazados, la cara de ella escondida en su cuello y su pierna entre las piernas de él, quien se sentía electrizado con el aliento de la chica en su cuello, mientras ella se perdía en el exquisito aroma de su acompañante.

**¡auch!** – gimió Albert

**Todo da vueltas**

**Entonces no te muevas** – sugirió con toda la intención de disfrutar un poco más de la situación, al fin que no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de tener a su pequeña abrazada encima de el. – **¿ya se te paso?** – pregunto cerca de 5 minutos después, al ver que no había movimiento por parte de ella

**Si, ya, desde hace un rato** – confeso despreocupada – **pero me estaba durmiendo** – se apresuro a decir al darse cuenta de su comprometedora respuesta, aunque eso no impidió que se quedara donde estaba.

**Entonces duerme…**

* * *

Albert sonreía abiertamente con los ojos cerrados, mientras su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más con aquel recuerdo.

**Mmmm** – contrario a lo que Albert pensaba, Candy estaba despierta, disfrutando del reconfortante vaivén del enamorado corazón de su amigo, ese simple sonido llenaba el corazón de Candy de una manera tan inexplicable, que al romper su ritmo, ella sentía que rompía el encanto.

**¿Estás bien pequeñita?**

**Mhu** – gruño la dormilona mientras percibía el relajamiento en el latir de su corazón favorito.

Un poco cansado de la posición, Albert deslizo su espalda por el sillón hasta quedar acostado con su "tesoro" aun acurrucado en su pecho. Se dispuso a seguir recordando, pero el sueño lo venció.

* * *

**Susana, SUSANA, ¡****SUSANA! **– levanto la voz exasperado – **cuantas veces te tengo que decir que estoy contigo, así lo decidí y lo voy a cumplir **– dijo esto último con pesar.

**Pero yo sé que no es eso lo que quieres, te esta lastimando su ausencia, lo sé, no puedes ocultármelo Terry **– Susana estaba bañada en llanto y eso Terry no lo soportaba, le había robado su carrera, su salud, y ahora su felicidad, sabía que la hacía sufrir al pensar en Candy, pero no lo podía evitar.

**No trato de ocultártelo… trato de… cambiarlo…**

**¡Terry! **– se dibujo una gran sonrisa en la hermosa cara de la joven **– ¿lo dices enserio Terry?**

**Nunca te he mentido Susana, pero necesito de tu ayuda...**

**¡claro Terry! Yo hare lo que me pidas**

**Entonces deja de hablar de ella** – contesto tajante, antes de arrepentirse.

_Mi tarzán pecosa, tengo que olvidarte, te lo prometí, debo ser feliz._

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo… que hermosa se veía Candy a la luz de la ventana, Albert no dejaba de admirarse de cada detalle de su cuerpo. Suavemente se sustituyo con un cómodo cojín que dejo bajo la cabeza de su princesa, aun dormida, y se dirigió a preparar el desayuno para su dormilona y glotona pequeñita.

_¿Qué ruido es ese? ¿Albert? Ah, debe ser el que ya está cocinando para mi, jijiji. – _lentamente Candy se levanto del sillón y se dirigió sigilosamente a la cocina para encontrar a Albert de espalda a ella. – _vaya que eres dulce, siempre al pendiente de mi, que suerte tengo, cualquier chica estaría orgullosa de tener un amigo tan atento y además guapo a su lado._

**¡Candy!** – exclamo sorprendido al sentir unas manitas rodear su cintura y una cabecita recargarse en su espalda.

**Buenos días Albert, ¿qué me estas preparando?**

**Por lo menos finge no saber que es para ti** – dijo ruborizado

**Oh, puedo ir a refrescarme y al salir fingiré sorpresa, ¿te parece?**

**Claro Candy, mucho mejor** – rio divertido.

Candy entro rápidamente al cuarto de baño, preparo el agua poniéndole unas gotitas de aceite aromático para "relajarse" y se metió al agua mientras su mente viajaba hasta Nueva York. - _Terry… ¿estarás tú también pensando en mí??? Como quisiera tener noticias tuyas, pero no sobre tu carrera, sino sobre tu relación con Susana, los periódicos aun no anuncian ningún compromiso, ni hay fotos suyas como pareja, ¿como la estarás pasando Terry??? Te extraño mucho… _

**¡Apúrate Candy, ya casi está listo! – **grito Albert desde la cocina.

**Mmm, el desayuno, y con el hambre que tengo **– dijo para sí misma.

_Qué lindo y tierno es Albert, siempre al pendiente de mi, el ha estado a mi lado en los momentos más tristes de mi vida, el ha sido mi consuelo, mi apoyo, mi consejero, mi protector… y no solo eso, el ha estado a mi lado también para alegrarme, para escucharme, para hacer sonreír a mi corazón afligido tan solo con ver su sonrisa, el logra calmar mi ansiedad con un simple y cálido abrazo y mi corazón siente unirse al suyo al escuchar su melodioso latir, mientras mi…_

**Candy, se está enfriando **– interrumpió Albert con voz desesperada

**Ya voy Albert, no tardo **– busco la toalla para salir de la tina – ¡¿_pero cómo pude olvidarlo?! ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer??? – _**¡Albert!** – grito un poco temerosa

**¿Si Candy?**

**Albert, es que, yo, ¿podrías?**

**¿Qué pasa Candy? **– en ese momento volteo a la ventana que daba a una pequeña azotea y vio tendidas al sol las únicas 3 toallas que la chica poseía – **jajajajaja, ¿qué es lo que quieres Candy?? **– pregunto con voz sarcástica

**¡Albert! No es momento de burlarte de mí, ¡¡podrías ser un poco más caballero!!**

**Pero claro que soy un caballero, es por eso que no puedo ayudarte**

**Pero, no esperaras que me quede aquí todo el día, o que… vaya… yo… ¡Albert! ¡¡¡Solo hazlo!!!**

**¿Perdón??**

**Por favor **– agrego un poco apenada por su exigencia. Albert obedeció.

**Toc, toc, toc, ¿estás ahí?**

**Claro que estoy aquí, y tengo frio**

**Entonces abre la puerta, está cerrada con seguro **– estaba sumamente nervioso – ¿_qué hago? ¿Cómo se la entrego? Vamos Albert, ante todo eres un caballero – _se reto al sorprenderse imaginando la posible escena tras la puerta

**Ya está abierto **– Candy también estaba muy nerviosa, jamás pensó estar en tan bochornosa situación, su cara estaba completamente roja y su cabeza no pensaba muy bien, de haberlo hecho, solo hubiera estirado la mano fuera de la habitación para obtener la toalla, pero en vez de eso corrió a arrinconarse en una esquina y taparse lo que pudo con su bata de dormir.

**Voy a abrir, ¿está bien? **– Albert abrió muy lentamente la puerta aún dudando de qué haría o qué encontraría al terminar de abrir la puerta… su corazón latía acelerado, sus manos temblaban, su mente le decía muchas cosas y solo pudo atinar a hacer una cosa

**Ggra-gra-gracias **– solo pudo decir eso al ver la mano de Albert poner la toalla sobre la perilla sin asomarse siquiera y volver a cerrar la puerta – _vaya, eso era todo… -_ dijo con alivio – _eso era todo… _- repitió con algo parecido a la desilusión


	2. Chapter 2

_Ya han pasado varios meses desde que me pidió mi ayuda, pero no veo que nada haya cambiado, bueno, entre nosotros sí, ha habido muchos cambios, pero tengo que ser honesta, entre ellos, no, entre ellos no ha cambiado nada, el la sigue amando…_

**¿Escuchaste lo que te dije Susana??? **– pregunto Terry

**¿Eh? Si, claro, Robert… **- contesto un poco apenada por no tener la mínima idea de lo que Terry estaba hablando

**Jajajaja, pero Susana, ¿en que estas pensando?? Hace media hora que deje de hablar de Robert, te decía que recibí otra carta de mi madre, parece que viene la próxima semana, ¿qué te parece?**

**¡¡Vaya!! Eso sí que me agrada, tengo muchas ganas de charlar con tu madre Terry, es de lo más linda, y podremos ir de compras, como la última vez que vino, tiene un gusto exquisito**

**Tranquila, aun no llega y ya me la estas robando, déjame aunque sea saludarla jajajajaja **–Terry estaba muy divertido y complacido con el sincero entusiasmo de Susana, le agradaba ver como ella y su madre habían hecho buena amistad, a pesar de que Eleonor seguía pensando que lo mejor para su hijo era estar a l lado de la mujer que amada.

**Lo siento **– se disculpo a penada por saber que en la última visita de Eleonor ella la había acaparado por completo.

**No te preocupes, pero dime, ¿¿en que estabas pensando??? **– pregunto con sincero interés

**N-no, en nada **– ¿_le diré la verdad? Es que esto no puede seguir así, se que hemos creado una sincera amistad que cada día se hace más fuerte, pero eso no es suficiente para mantener una relación, mucho menos un matrimonio –_Susana sufría enormemente por saber que el hombre al cual amaba no le correspondía, pero su corazón terminaba de romperse al ver sufrir a aquel hombre igual, o más, por otra mujer, sabía que no podía competir con un amor tan grande, Susana era buena, aunque el amor la había hecho cometer locuras de las cuales siempre terminaba terriblemente arrepentida, pero esta vez no sería igual, tenía que actuar antes de que terminara arrepintiéndose de nuevo, mentir y esconder una carta era una cosa, pero destruir el corazón de la persona que mas amaba en la vida, era otra, eso sí que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Terry seguía hablando de algún tema desconocida para la pensativa chica cuando esta interrumpióabruptamente – **Terry, quiero que hablemos claro, y sin mentiras**

**Susana… **- el chico estaba completamente sorprendido por las palabras de la rubia, pero sobre todo por la seguridad en su tono y en su mirada

**Terry, en este tiempo hemos convivido demasiado y nos hemos conocido lo suficiente como para darme cuente de que te estás esforzando demasiado en algo que no te hace feliz, hablando claro, que te lastima**

**Susana, no, por favor, ya hablamos de eso y ya te dije que…**

**Por favor Terry, ¡basta! Sé que no me amas, se que sigue amando a Candy, más aun, se que la amaras toda la vida, y no estoy dispuesta a robarte la posibilidad de el amor verdadero**

**Pero Susana, yo lo estoy intentando, yo quiero, ¡te quiero!, de verdad te quiero**

**Si, lo sé, pero no me amas, y antes de que digas mas tonterías, te devuelvo tu palabra de matrimonio, es más, te devuelvo tu palabra de permanecer a mi lado, ¡y no intentes persuadirme y mucho menos contrariarme! no me conoces enojada **– la hermosa actriz fingió una irritación ante el tema que a decir verdad no sentía, por el contrario, su corazón se desvanecía ante cada palabra, pero debía sonar fuerte y convincente para hacer entrar razón a ese cabeza dura que tenía enfrente.

**Susana… no sé qué decir… yo…**

**No digas nada, solo acéptalo, ¿somos amigos o no? Los amigos se apoyan, se entienden y se ayudan**

**Entonces, ¿seguimos siendo amigos?**

**¡¡Claro!! los mejores amigos **– sonreía abierta y sinceramente por la esperanza que le daba poder conservar la amistad del hombre amado - _no importa dónde ni con quien este, estará bien, estará feliz y yo tendré el privilegio de compartir con él su alegría_

* * *

**vaya que ha sido largo este tiempo sin Candy **– dijo Archie un poco triste

**vaya que si**… - agrego Albert en un suspiro

**pues a mí me parece un poco romántico todo lo que Candy está haciendo**

**¿lo que Candy está haciendo??? **– preguntaron ambos al unísono

**¿Acaso tú sabes dónde está y que está haciendo?** ¿**Has tenido noticias suyas Anne? **–pregunto Albert notablemente interesado

**Bueno, donde está, no lo sé, pero si se que está haciendo, he recibido varias cartas suyas, aunque no le he podido contestar porque no tienen remitente, y de verdad que he tenido ga…**

**¡pero habla ya!!! ¿Qué has sabido de ella? **–interrumpió Archie irritado y desesperado por querer saber de su gatita

**Oh, lo siento, me ha dicho que es enfermera en un pequeño hospital**

**¿¿Pero eso que tiene de romántico??**

**ay Archie, es que no te he dicho que es lo que hace en ese hospital…**

**¿qué hace en ese hospital Anne? Habla **–dijo completamente celoso Albert ante la mirada atónita de la joven pareja frente a él.

**Bu-bueno, este, es que Candy está a cargo de un enfermo muy especial, un joven un poco mayor que ella, Candy dice que es muy guapo y que…**

**¿¿Qué???? **– chillaron los dos apuestos chicos muertos de celos

**¡basta! ¿¿¿Es que no me van a dejar terminar??? Primero quieren que hable rápido y después no paran de interrumpirme, pues bien, si quieren saber se tendrán que callar hasta que termine **–los reto Anne desesperada ante tanta interrupción –**Candy dice que el chico es bastante guapo **–repitió para divertirse con las caras rojas de coraje de los herederos Andrey –**y que lamentablemente está en la fase terminal de una terrible enfermedad, pero que aun así es muy agradable y no pierde su sentido del humor **– las caras de los presentes cambiaron súbitamente de celos y coraje a pena y tristeza – **dice que se han hecho grandes amigos, me imagino que ese chico debe ser muy parecido a Candy, siempre sonriendo a pesar de la dificultad y sobretodo dando su apoyo a los demás aun cuando su propio corazón este en ruinas**

**¿Por qué dices eso Anne? ¿Acaso te ha dicho algo más? **– pregunto curioso Archie

**Si, por lo que he entendido, ese paciente se ha convertido en confidente de Candy, ha sido su salvavidas en este momento tan difícil… **- Anne noto la cara de desconcierto de sus acompañantes y agrego: - **es que, ella se fue para olvidar, no se los quiso decir, pero tenía mucho miedo, todo le recordaba a… los viejos tiempos, y ella sabía que no estaba bien, y decidió que debía olvidar, por eso se fue, pero no lo ha logrado, aunque su nuevo amigo y confidente ha logrado desenmarañar un poco la telaraña, no sé exactamente a qué se refería Candy con eso, no lo entiendo del todo **– los chicos la seguían viendo esperando saber más –** lo siento, es todo lo que se**

El ambiente se volvió tenso los siguientes días y Albert se sintió más desesperado que nunca por no tener más noticias de su pequeña y también por no haber sido él quien contara con la confianza de la pecosa para recibir una carta suya.

* * *

**Señorita White, quiero informarle que ante la penosa muerte del paciente Kraust, usted ha sido asignada a un nuevo paciente que al igual que el anterior necesita de toda su atención y de su traslado a otra ciudad, confiamos en usted, ya que es una de las pocas enfermeras con la disponibilidad para cambiar de residencia, aquí está la dirección y una carta de recomendación que le extiende el hospital, ¿alguna pregunta?**

**no Dr. Anderson, solo quiero saber ¿a qué ciudad tengo que ir?**

**A Nueva York**

**¡Nueva York! **– replico Candy asustada

**Si, ¿hay algún problema? **

**N-no, bueno, sí, es que no quisiera ir a Nueva York, es que…**

**Señorita White, no es una opción, el hospital ha decidido enviarla a usted, no hay mas quien pueda ir, ya se lo he explicado, además, si lo que teme es encontrarse a alguien, no se preocupe, estará prácticamente día y noche cuidando a su paciente** – agrego el Dr. visiblemente irritado al notar en los ojos de Candy la razón de su preocupación

**Está bien Dr**. **Anderson, lo siento, iré a empacar mis cosas **– dijo Candy resignada y se retiro con un nudo en la garganta – _espero realmente no tener que encontrarme contigo Terry, o todo esto no habrá valido la pena, he extrañado tanto a Anne, Archie, Albert…_

* * *

**¿Hoy también vas a salir Terry? **– pregunto Susana con una sonrisa picara al saber las andanzas de Terry en los últimos meses, pues desde que rompieron el compromiso Terry se había dedicado a salir con sus admiradoras para tratar de detener su impulso de ir a buscar a Candy, pues la culpa de haberla dejado ir tan fácilmente era tan grande que no se creía merecedor de su perdón, y menos de su amor… que engaño mas ruin es la culpa, y otro tanto la inseguridad y la duda…

**Si Susana, otra vez, ¿quieres venir?** **podría ser una cita de cuatro si quieres **– agrego en tono burlón

**No, gracias, sabes que no me gustan las citas arregladas, mucho menos si solo duraran una noche **– lo directo del comentario borro la sonrisa del rostro del afamado actor, quien empezaba a sentirse vacio con tantas citas absurdas.

**Buenas noches Susana, nos vemos mañana después del ensayo, no te sentirás sola mientras tanto ¿verdad? **– una sonrisa de triunfo volvió a aparecer en la cara del asediado chico

**Buenas noches Terry, ¡¡y mejor si no vuelves!**! – grito la rubia mientras aventaba la almohada contra la puerta que se cerraba tras la salida de Terry – _pero ya me tocara ver tu cara de pánico muy pronto, y veremos quién se ríe de quien…_

* * *

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando el tren llego a Nueva York, Candy no había podido dormir esa noche por la desagradable y molesta sensación que causaba el saber a Terry tan cerca y siendo de otra. No se paró a ver nada en el camino a la casa indicada en el pequeño pedazo de papel retorcido por los nervios, ni siquiera se había acordado de comer, caminó a paso veloz hasta encontrar una carreta que la llevo a la dirección correcta, era una casa pequeña pero muy bonita, Candy toco la puerta y enseguida le abrió la sirvienta

**Adelante señorita White, la estábamos esperando –** dijo con una gran sonrisa la joven muchacha

**Gracias, pero llámame Candy, nos veremos por largo tiempo y me gustaría que fuéramos buenas amigas, ¿Qué te parece?**

**Jajaja, claro Candy, me encantaría, mi nombre es Clara**

**Mucho gusto Clara**

**Mira Candy, esta será tu habitación, puedes ponerte cómoda, iré a preparar el desayuno y en un momento vendré por ti para que te reúnas con la señorita en el comedor.**

**Está bien Clara, mientras iré a refrescarme**

Clara salió de la habitación contenta de tener una nueva amiga y que esta fuera tan buena y amable como su patrona.

El desayuno estuvo listo pronto y Clara llevo a la señorita al comedor y después fue por Candy para indicarle el camino, no la siguió por que así se lo habían pedido hacia un momento.

Un raro presentimiento se había apoderado de la hermosa enfermera, en su habitación se había dado cuenta que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su paciente y eso le causo escalofríos, pero estaba a punto de saber de quién se trataba, después de todo no podría ser tan malo, era una señorita, y además imposibilitada de las piernas, ¿qué daño podría hacerle?

Una larga cabellera rubia se dibujo al final del pasillo, sentada en su silla de ruedas estaba la peor pesadilla de Candy -_¿Cómo es que no lo imagine? ¿Cómo es que no pregunte siquiera? Pero que tonta soy, ¡que tonta!, tengo que salir de aquí inmediatamente_

**Candy, no te vayas, acércate **– pidió Susana en tono dulce mientras se volvía a mirarla

**Susana… no quiero ser grosera contigo, pero yo no podría, no quisiera, es que no quiero verlo… **- termino de decir por fin con gran tristeza y preocupación

**No te preocupes por eso, yo no le diré nada mientras tú no quieras, será nuestro secreto, ¿te parece? **– la voz de Susana sonaba convincente, pero había algo que Candy no entendía

**Pero no entiendo Susana, porque pediste que yo viniera, ¿Por qué yo? **– la voz de Candy sonaba a reproche

**No, no, no Candy, yo no pedí que vinieras tu, yo no sabía que tu vendrías, ni siquiera sabía que trabajaras en ese hospital, te creía en Chicago, apenas ayer me llego una carta del hospital indicándome que vendrías tu a suplir a la enfermera que se fue la semana pasada, pero no importa, tu eres una profesional y vienes a hacer tu trabajo, y yo respetare tus deseos de no querer ver a Terry, lo prometo **– sin duda era una excelente actriz y sabia como manejar la mente de las personas a su conveniencia

**Está bien, así lo haremos **– respondió la confundida enfermera, para satisfacción de la actriz

* * *

_Candy… que tristes son los días sin ti… cuanto te he extrañado pequeña – _Albert estaba realmente triste y angustiado por no tener noticias de candy, ella no le había mandado nisiquiera una pequeña nota, nada, y el no tenia idea de donde podría estar – _si tan solo pudiera… ¡eso es! Ya se como encontrarte, hoy mismo le dire a George que te busque en todos los hosp… no, no, no, no puedo hacer eso, si tu quisieras que te encontrara me mandarias una carta, pero no lo has hecho porque no quieres verme, y muy a mi pesar debo respetar tu decisión, aunque… como duele respetar candy… sobre todo cuando no se entiende lo que uno esta respetando… no te entiendo mi pequeña…_

* * *

_Albert… que largos son los días sin ti… cuanto me haces falta mi príncipe – _se lamentaba candy en la oscuridad de su nueva habitación, sin saber que en chicago, un caballeroso príncipe, pensaba de la misma forma en ella – _tengo tantas cosas que contarte… quisiera saber que me dirias en este momento, tu siempre tienes una respuesta Albert, tu siempre sabes que decirme para hacerme sentir mejor._

Sin darse cuenta, candy tomo su abrigo y salió a la calle pensativa.

* * *

hola nenas lindas!!!!

muchas gracias por sus comentarios...

y si, espero actualizar seguido, para k no se pierda la emocion jejeje

y ps si algo puedo mejorar... con confianza y libertad me lo pueden decir

besos!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**creí que sería más fácil clara, pero creo que tendrás que ayudarme un poco**

**pero señorita, yo no podría hacer eso, Candy es muy buena, no la conozco mucho, pero eso se nota, y yo, yo, no podría señorita, lo siento…**

**pero clara… yo se que Candy es buena, pero debes entender, por favor, ya te lo he explicado… además solo platicaras un poco con ella a fin de que se desahogue contigo, al fin que eso hacen las amigas ¿no?**

**Si señorita, pero…**

**¡Nada clara! No pasara nada, ya veras, al final hasta te lo va a agradecer, te lo aseguro **– finalizo la rubia con una sonrisa un tanto ¿maliciosa?, clara no logro distinguir lo que se escondía tras esa sonrisa, pero no tenía más remedio que obedecer.

* * *

**Señor, ha llegado una carta para usted **– anuncio el mayordomo con un poco de pena al interrumpir la lectura de Albert

**¿Por qué no la pusiste con las demás? Estoy descansando** – contesto un tanto enfadado, pues lo único que recibía eran noticias de negocios e invitaciones para conocer a las señoritas en edad casadera de la alta sociedad, y eso, no hace falta aclarar, ya lo tenía sumamente harto

**lo siento señor, pensé que querría abrirla enseguida **– Albert lo miro interrogante – **es de la señorita Candice**

**¡¡dámela!! **– casi grito al tiempo que daba un salto de su asiento con una enorme sonrisa para arrebatarle el papel al pobre hombre

**Mí querido Albert:**

**¿Sabes? En estos momentos estoy en un cómodo café en el centro de una ruidosa ciudad… te preguntaras ¿Cuál? Pero, si te lo dijera no me creerías… me aleje de todo y de todos para olvidar y termine en el único lugar al que no hubiera querido regresar, me aleje de todo para olvidar y ahora estoy más cerca de mis recuerdos y temores de lo que nunca había estado… **

**Oh Albert, te he extrañado tanto, quisiera poder platicar contigo, quisiera poder escuchar tus consejos, quisiera poder dormir nuevamente en tu pecho y perderme en el latir de tu corazón, olvidar lo que hay a mi alrededor, olvidar mis temores y mis pesares, olvidar que el mañana llegara y que tendré que enfrentarlo pase lo que pase… pero tú no estás Albert, y yo ya no soy una pequeña niña que se refugia en ti, debo enfrentar mis miedos, aunque no quiero hacerlo, sé que es lo mejor para mi, sé que es lo que me dirías que debo hacer, enfrentarlo para poder salir adelante…. Ya me voy pareciendo a ti jeje.**

**Pronto te escribiré de nuevo querido Albert, mientras tanto salúdame a Annie y Archie y diles que los quiero y los extraño.**

**Candy.**

**¡¡¡Candy está en Nueva York!!! **– Albert no podía creerlo, ese era el único lugar en el que no esperaba encontrarla - _¿pero que se supone que está haciendo Candy en ese lugar? ¿Cómo fue a parar ahí? no lo sé, pero algo es seguro, esa carta no fue una invitación a acompañarla… aunque, me extraña… - _**¡¡¡me extraña!!!**

* * *

_Aun no sé cómo me atreví a enviarle esa carta a Albert… y a, escribirle todo eso… hay Candy, prácticamente le dijiste donde estas… ¡¡¡LE DIJISTE DONDE ESTAS!!! _– Candy se sintió descubierta, y eso, a decir verdad, no sabía si la hacía sentir bien o mal _– ¿y si viene? ¿Y si ya está en camino hacia aquí? No, no lo creo, puede ser que no haya leído aun la carta… o que no haya querido venir… _- el rostro de la chica fue perdiendo brillo conforme sus últimas palabras iban sembrándose en su corazón.

* * *

**hay Candy, es que no te entiendo. Te la has pasado escondida en este cuarto desde que llegaste, solo sales a atender a la señorita en lo indispensable, ni siquiera has querido salir a conocer la ciudad**

**no hay nada que entender Clara, es solo que no me interesa conocer Nueva York. Y no me pongas esa cara que no soy rara, es solo que no tengo ganas **– Candy trataba por todos los medios de convencer a la joven mucama de que no pasaba nada, pero sabía que no podía seguir así, Clara no le creía mas, pues era bastante obvio que había algo a lo que le temía.

**Está bien Candy, no insistiré mas, es claro que no quieres decírmelo, lo comprendo, aun no soy de tu entera confianza… me retiro, con permiso… **- ¿acaso Clara aprendió algo de Susana???

**¡¡No Clara!! Discúlpame, no quise hacerte sentir mal **– la mucama se detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta, sonrió satisfecha y se dio la media vuelta** – está bien, tienes razón, hay algo que me preocupa…**

* * *

**¿¿Entonces te lo ha contado todo??? **– la cara de Susana reflejaba una gran satisfacción, aunque eso no lo podía entender la amable Clara

**Si señorita **

**¿Y entonces? ¿lo sigue queriendo? **– drásticamente su rostro cambio a angustia y eso oprimió mas el corazón de la mucama

**Si, sigue sintiendo algo por el…** **pero yo aun no entiendo lo que…**

**¿Lo ha visto? **– interrumpió con tristeza

**No…** **no quiere hacerlo**

**Es por eso que no ha querido salir…** - Susana hablaba mas para sí misma, estaba consciente de que lo que debía enfrentar al llegar Candy, pero no dejaba de doler

**Pero hay algo más que creo**…

**No digas mas Clara, por favor… necesito estar sola**

**Pero…**

**Retírate por favor**

**Si señorita, con su permiso** – cuál de las dos chicas tenía el corazón mas acongojado, no se sabe, una por saber al amor de su vida perdido, y la otra, por saber el dolor al que las rubias se enfrentaban… las dos tan buenas, las dos tan lastimadas por la vida, las dos realmente apreciadas por ella… (y es que a veces la lealtad no es solo un requisito que cumplir, sino que forma parte del virtuoso corazón de quien la posee y la ofrece sin ningún miramiento).

* * *

**¿De verdad estas seguro que está aquí?**

**Si George, no hay otro lugar al que mi pequeña temiera volver **– su voz sonaba segura y a la vez preocupada, una extraña mezcla difícil de comprender

**William lamento decírtelo, pero no hay rastro de ella, ningún hospital la ha empleado, y hemos recorrido casi todas las pequeñas clínicas**

**Te lo agradezco mucho George, se que estas cansado, yo también lo estoy, pero debemos seguir buscando**

**William, no has pensado que… tal vez ya se fue**

… **tal vez… pero debo seguir buscando… - **_necesito estar a su lado en estos momentos, se que está asustada y vulnerable y eso me preocupa…_

Su apuesto rostro denotaba cansancio y desesperación, pero sobre todo una gran tristeza mezclada con preocupación, el no encontrar a Candy lo hacía sentir impotente, pero no la dejaría sola, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que la dulce chica estaba pasando un muy mal momento, lo que él no sabía es que no podría nunca encontrarla en ningún hospital de Nueva York, pues Candy fue enviada por el hospital Arcángeles en Nueva Jersey...

* * *

chikas lindas, se k es un capitulo corto, pero prometo escribir pronto y compensarlas...

mil disculpas por k tampoco he podido responder a sus comentarios, no es k no kiera, si se los agradezco muchisismo, me han hecho sentir muy bien, pues no estaba segura de k les gustara mi historia... pero lo k pasa es k la estoy escribiendo practicamente a escondidas, esk mi esposo no esta muy de acuerdo con Candy.. y k esposo no si conociera al principe Albert!!!

bueno, muchos besos, y prometo escribir pronto!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Necesitas relajarte William, prácticamente no has dormido, vamos, toma un baño y duerme un poco, yo me encargare de todo**

**No George, te lo agradezco, pero quiero hacerme cargo **– Albert se tallaba el rostro para evitar que sus hermosos y somnolientos ojos se cerraran por si solos

**No te preocupes William, iré a revisar los últimos informes y después vendré a despertarte, solo será un momento, así que aprovéchalo **– era inútil, George era como su padre, ¿como decirle que no cuando se imponía?

**Está bien, estaré en mi habitación**

Ya había pasado más de una semana de búsqueda, y nada habían encontrado, tampoco se había recibido otra carta en la mansión de chicago ni en la de Lakewood, y Albert estaba visiblemente alterado.

* * *

El agua estaba deliciosa, y los bien marcados músculos del apuesto príncipe por fin se habían relajado, pero no solo sus músculos, también sus pensamientos lo estaban

_Candy… mi dulce y tierna Candy… ¿Dónde estás? _

Lentamente el relajamiento fue dando lugar a los recuerdos, hermosos recuerdos que Vivian incrustados en su alma para atormentarlo, o reconfortarlo, según sus antojo.

* * *

_Albert no vino… no vino…_ - Candy lloraba y lloraba cada noche con las mismas palabras revoloteando en su corazón. Eran tan amigos (o eso pensaba ella), que se había vuelto indispensable – _como voy a afrontar todo esto si tú no estás aquí Albert… te necesito…_

Candy empezó a recordar cada momento junto a su príncipe de la colina, cuando la consoló de la muerte de Anthony… cuando la escucho y reconforto de la separación con Terry… cuando la señorita Ponny enfermo y el estuvo a su lado ayudando a cuidarla… cuando estuvo a su lado en vela por un simple tobillo lastimado, al caer de un árbol… su cara de profunda preocupación, y hasta un tanto de desesperación cuando había fingido malestar para no tener la clase de refinamiento con la tía Elroy, a lo que por supuesto el médico había calificado como nada aparentemente, ese día Albert no cabía de coraje contra el médico, si Candy decía sentirse mal, así tenía que ser, pero ella tuvo que intervenir y contarle la verdad, cualquier otra persona la hubiera retado, la hubiera castigado, la hubiera abofeteado por preocuparlo demás, pero no Albert, no su Albert, el solo la miro profundamente, mientras la preocupación iba desapareciendo de su rostro, dando paso al alivio, la abrazo, beso su frente y después, de la nada, hecho a reír… ¡eres tremenda pequeña!…. el siempre había sido tan dulce, tan tierno y atento que apenas se podía creer que fuera como su hermano, más bien parecía su eterno enamorado…_ - pero que cosas piensas Candy!!! - _se reto la pecosa mas roja de lo que jamás había estado en su vida

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir, a descargar su alma en un trozo de papel, mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo descontroladamente de sus ya cansados ojos; ¿Qué escribía? No lo sabía, solo pensaba y sentía, mientras su delicada mano se movía rápidamente sobre el blanco papel… ¿Cómo lo escribía? Aun más imposible de saber, pues sus ojos estaban completamente nublados por el llanto.

* * *

_¿¿¿¿Cómo pude no verlo antes??? ¡¡Ella correspondió igual a mi saludo!!_

Flash back

…**pues entonces duerme…**

Albert no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, esa deliciosa posición y ese embriagante aroma que tanto adoraba, despertaban en él la imaginación, imaginaba que estaba con su pequeña en la alcoba nupcial, con su perfecto cuerpo desnudo abrazado a el bajo las sabanas, envueltos en una burbuja de mágico amor… Albert quiso soñar que era suya, solo suya… y lo soñó…

**Albert… **- pronuncio casi imperceptiblemente mientras despertaba

**Buenos días mi**… **pequeña **– corrigió a tiempo.

**Buenos días mi… Albert…**

* * *

_¿Cómo no te diste cuenta_ _Albert? – te lo dije… (_Otra vez ese "amiguito") el rubio lo ignoro…– _estuviste a punto de decir la misma palabra que yo calle… lo pensaste también… sentiste lo que yo sentí… - ¡vaya! Hasta que lo aceptas, te lo dije muchas veces, y si me hubieras escuchado, no hubieras perdido tanto tiempo… – ¡cállate! ¡¡¡Me hartas!!!_

* * *

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GEORGE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**¡¿Si William?! **– el fiel asistente no parecía intimidado ante la furia del jefe de los Andrew… es más, parecía… ¿complacido?

**¿Se puede saber porque no me despertaste anoche?**

**Bueno, necesitabas descansar… **- la mirada asesina de Albert lo decía todo, George estaba en grandes problemas - **¿ya sabes lo que vamos a hacer hoy? **

**Si **- _no cabe duda de que eres un tramposo, astuto, pero tramposo… - _pensó el joven magnate al darse cuenta de que había estado actuando sin pensar los últimos días, y George lo sabía, por eso lo incito a relajarse y pensar

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña casa en la ruidosa Nueva York, una pecosa dama se resistía a despertarse, pero los penetrantes rayos de sol en su rostro hicieron lo suyo…

**Oh! Me quede dormida… **

**de eso ya nos dimos cuenta Candy **– reía la encantadora Clara

**oh**! **lo siento, enseguida bajo**

**no te preocupes, la señorita Susana salió con una amiga, vendrá después del medio día…** **por cierto, ¿se te cayo agua sobre el tocador?**

**No, ¿por qué?**

**Porque había un papel mojado, pero lo tuve que tirar a la basura porque tenía toda la tinta corrida, espero que no haya sido nada importante **– la cara de la enfermera se descompuso totalmente, y solo pudo responder débilmente:

**N**-**no no era nada importante**

Clara salió de la habitación después de arreglarla un poco, mientras que Candy se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos

_En la basura… mis sentimientos por Albert ahora están en la basura… y ni siquiera recuerdo que fue lo que escribí… tal vez el que la tinta se haya corrido fue una señal de que esa carta no estaba bien, que no debía mandarla, que yo misma no debía leerla… de todas formas, es mejor así…_

Los pensamientos dieron lugar a las lágrimas, las cuales empezaron a correr sin control y sin mayor explicación, pero así como repentinamente aparecieron, repentinamente se fueron

**Candy ya está listo el… desa-yuno… ¿Qué te pasa Candy? ¿Por qué estas llorando? – **clara corrió al lado de su amiga y sentándose junto a ella en el piso, la abrazo, no le importo arrugar su uniforme, no le importo que Candy lo mojara de tantas lagrimas, no, eso no era importante para ella, la noble Clara solo quería saber que le pasaba a su amiga y poder ayudarla, así que la dejo llorar hasta que un poco más calmada, por fin pudo hablar

**Hay Clara, soy tan tonta… ¿quien, con un poco de cordura, piensa de tal modo en su hermano? ¿¿Quién???**

**Ohh Candy… no debes sentirte así… Albert no es tu hermano, y yo creo…**

**No, Clara, no entiendes, no somos hermanos de sangre, pero Albert me quiere como tal, y yo a él también, y esos pensamientos no son correctos, no es correcto que lo necesite de tal modo, no debería ser tan indispensable para mí, no debería sentir necesidad de su presencia, o de sus brazos fuertes alrededor de mi para consolarme o para protegerme, no, no debería… **- la pequeña y tramposa pecosa no se quería dar cuenta de las cosas… no las quería aceptar… y Clara solo sonreía dulcemente

**Pues yo creo que eso no está mal**… **de verdad, no me veas así, yo pienso que es algo muy normal que después de todas las cosas que han vivido juntos, y de lo mucho que se han apoyado, sientan esa necesidad el uno por el otro**

**Quieres decir que ¿el también se siente igual?**

**Por supuesto Candy, el debe sentir el mismo cariño hacia ti, y la misma necesidad de verte y estar contigo, porque no solo él ha llenado tu vida, sino que tu también has iluminado la suya…**

**¡¡¡Gracias Clara!!! Eres una gran amiga… - **por fin una sonrisa, una muy muy grande que realmente hizo feliz a la sabia mucama.

* * *

**¡buenos días! En verdad me sorprende tu visita**

**espero que también te alegre **– la situación no estaba para formalismos, pero la educación no se debe perder, así que no había más remedio

**por supuesto! Después de tantos años, creí que ya te habrías olvidado de mi**

**claro que no Terry, pero ambos somos personas muy ocupadas**

**vaya que si… tanto, que tuve que enterarme por los diarios tu verdadera personalidad **– era claro que Terry también tenía un par de cosas que decir, así que la plática se prolongo más de lo que Albert hubiera deseado

* * *

**Susana, ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?**

**Nn-no Terry, no estoy nerviosa, ¿Por qué lo dices? **– obviamente Susana no estaba nerviosa, simplemente era muuy buena actriz…

**Mmm, llevamos más de media hora platicando y te he notado rara desde el principio, no dejas de retorcer ese pobre pañuelo**

**Ahh, jeje, no, no es nada, es solo que, bueno… **- había que darle dramatismo al momento y que mejor que hacerse del rogar

**Jajaja, que bueno que no es nada… bueno, bueno, ya dime Susi, que te pasa, se que quieres hablar **– Terry estaba realmente interesado y tanto drama ya lo estaba preocupando

**Hay Terry, es que, bueno, no habías venido en los últimos días, y yo pensé que…**

**Que estaba molesto contigo **– ¿_tanto cuento para eso?? _– el joven duque no sabía si encontrarlo divertido o irritante, pero al ver la cara de la rubia opto por divertirse, esa tipa sí que era rara

**Si, y que ya no regresarías**

**Jajajajajajajaja, ¿lo dices por lo que me gritaste el otro día? Jajajajaja, hay Susi, ya deberías saber que la amistad que nos une da para eso y más **– Susana tenia la situación justo donde quería y era el momento de sacar a relucir la amistad que desde hacía meses ya, se había consolidado entre los dos actores.

**Jaja, si, tienes razón, y tu has sido menos amable que yo**

**Jajajaja, si, pero es que quien en su sano juicio hace las locuras que tu…**

**Terry!!! No te burles de mí, mira que tú has hecho cosas peores ¡¡¡y nadie te está diciendo nada!!! **

Los chicos pasaban un buen rato y recordaban anécdotas divertidas o bochornosas mientras tras el vestidor, unos grandes ojos verdes se abrían cada vez más.

_¡¡¡¡Terry y Susana ya no son novios!!!!! ¿¿¿Qué habrá pasado???? ¿¿Cómo es que son amigos?? – _la rubia no entendía nada, pero algo era seguro, tenía que averiguarlo… así que sin pensarlo, salió de detrás del vestidor en el que se había escondido cuando Clara anuncio la llegada de Terry.

**¿¿se puede saber que está pasando aquí Teruce Grandchester?? **– Candy se veía realmente molesta y desconcertada, y Terry estaba arrastrando la boca en el suelo de la impresión mientras Susana controlaba una enorme carcajada

* * *

**No, ****no,****no!! ****no tenias ningún derecho Susana! –** Terry estaba realmente furioso – ¡**la engañaste! ¡Me engañaste a mí! La trajiste con engaños, sabiendo que al tratarse de un "indefenso paciente" no se podría negar a quedarse –** las palabras de Terry iban cargadas de irritación y a pesar de todo, de incredulidad – **lo hiciste con toda la intención Susana… ¿Cómo es posible que hayas planeado tal cosa? ¡¡¡De verdad que no tenias ningún derecho a meterte de esa forma en mi vida, ni en mis decisiones!!!**

**No entiendo que es lo que te molesta tanto ¿no decías que la amabas? ¿no decías que la extrañabas y la necesitabas? ¿cual es tu problema ahora? Ya está aquí, ya la puedes abrazar, ya la puedes…**

**¡¡¡Cállate!!!! No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando**

**Claro que la tengo, ¿crees que no se que después de esta discusión correrás a encontrarte con ella y decirle que aun la amas? **– los ojos de Terry estaban realmente encendidos por la furia que sentía contra esa rubia, contra el burlón destino, contra sí mismo… - **¿Qué está esperando señor Grandchester? ¿No es esto por lo que había suplicado noche a noche? Pues ahora ya puede hacerlo, corra, arrójese a sus brazos y entréguele ese anillo que tan celosamente guarda desde hace años**

El joven actor enmudeció ante aquellas palabras que lo desgarraban todo a su paso, como si quisieran plasmar en su recorrido el dolor y la amargura con que fueron concebidas, antes de alojarse estrepitosamente y para siempre en la mente y el corazón de su aturdido receptor…

* * *

**No le habrás dicho que Candy está aquí verdad**

**Claro que no Archie, ¿por quién me tomas? Sería como mandarlo a buscarla **– que preguntas tan tontas hacia ese sobrino suyo

**Entonces sin duda, Candy se fue ya de Nueva York, probablemente unos días después de enviarte la carta, si no es que el mismo día…**

**Probablemente…**

Y así, con el corazón acongojado y la esperanza hecha trizas, regreso Albert acompañado de su fiel amigo George, mientras Archie se quedaba a resolver los negocios que lo habían llevado hasta allá.

* * *

Los días pasaban rápidamente y ya casi hacia un mes que Candy y Terry se encontraran. Los eternos enamorados del colegio San Pablo habían reanudado su amistad y se encontraban cada tarde en un pequeño café cerca de la casa de Susana, pues Terry se reusaba a volver a verla después de aquella discusión.

Candy sentía que el tiempo no había pasado entre ellos cuando estaban juntos, las charlas seguían siendo amenas, las risas y las "peleas" se daban al por mayor y ese rostro angelical con mirada rebelde y sínica sonrisa seguía haciendo estragos en sus nervios…

El, por su parte, seguía impactado con esa jovial y disparatada mujercita… seguía prendado de su inusual fuerza de voluntad, de su infinita belleza…

Había, algo, algo fuera de ellos mismos que los acercaba, que los llevaba a donde su interior, por alguna razón, no estaba seguro de querer volver, pero que sin duda lo necesitaba, algo que el impulsivo duque no pudo resistir más…

**Candy… ¿quieres ser mi novia?**

* * *

**continuara....**

**hola nenitas!!!!**

**espero k no se hayan sakado de onda con los abruptos cambios de esenario... si fue asi, lo siento...**

**tambien disculpenme si esta hecho un pokito a la carrera, la verdad esk no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, tanto mi bb como io andamos enfermitos de la gripa, y ps ia saben como son estas cosas, chikeados los 2 XD, pero no keria tardarme tanto en actualizar, pues luego se pierde el hilo de la historia**

**pero como tampoco quiero que vaya kedando a la carrera, ps probablemente me tarde un pokito mas para el siguiente...**

**les mando muchos besitos, bueno, no pork les pego la gripa=?**

**les mando muchos saludos y les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, no sean malitas y sigan dejandolos, tratare de responderlos, lo prometo!**


End file.
